


missed sunrise

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: ashedue week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashedue Week (Fire Emblem), Ashedue Week 2020, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Traditions, idk its just soft love fellas, takes place sometime after lonato's death maybe like a month or two idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: This Sunday, the silver haired boy was running late-- he couldn’t find one of his shoes, as apparently the night before he had kicked it under his bed without noticing. The sun wouldn’t wait, but he would still be able to catch most of it; enough not to disrupt his usual flow.But as he turned the corner, it seemed something would indeed disrupt him that morning.--day one of ashedue week: traditions
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: ashedue week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	missed sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> for ashedue week 2020 day one!
> 
>  ~~duscur~~ or **traditions**

For as long as Ashe can recall, every Sunday he’d either stay up until dawn or drag himself out of bed just before-- it was an event that allowed for some routine while he and his younger siblings were fighting to survive on the streets. Something they could always count on, something that offered them respite after losing the safety of their parents’ arms around them.

Sundays had always been a busy day at the restaurant, so their parents made sure to get up early to prepare for it. When they had Ashe, he’d rise with them; hearing the clanging of pots and smelling the warm spices to indicate that something was happening downstairs. And once Ashe would be standing in the doorway, attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes so he can help, either his father or mother would scoop him up in their arms gently and move over to the window. The other would shove it open, and they’d spend a moment to watch the sunrise, fresh air swirling in their lungs before returning to whatever task they had put a pause on for their son.

Ashe made a point to find somewhere he and the twins could watch the sky change colors; most of the time, they both would fall asleep against their older brother again as soon as they could, but it didn’t matter. The moment shared was less about what they were viewing and more about the love communicated between the effort made.

When the three were taken in by Lonato, the silver haired boy couldn’t bring himself to stop-- the twins were better at staying up now, and with access to books and a newly literal Ashe, some weeks he’d start their day by reading something to them. The tradition was kept secret for nearly two months before a member of the staff caught them attempting to sneak through the halls; and knowing of how the children found themselves living there, the staff member figured they were trying to pull something criminal.

But all that came out of dragging them to their adopted father’s personal quarters was him smiling; wide and gentle as he went to wake Christophe to join them all in watching the new day begin. 

Even when Ashe moved away to attend Garrag Mach, it was a habit he couldn’t shake; he’d tried skipping it before, but it always caused the following week to be in disarray. He doesn’t even know if the other’s do it still without him. Lonato stopped joining them after Christophe’s execution, and now with him dead and Ashe so far...he doesn’t know if the twins have it in them to keep it up-- or if they are even allowed to do such things with all the chaos. 

He tells himself they do, just to bring himself some level of comfort; so when he throws his legs over the ledge of the cathedral walls to stare out into the sky, it was like he was still getting to spend that small moment with them.

A few priests and nuns saw him strolling about, but no one really bothered with him-- assuming he was just on his way to partake in some extra worship or something of the sort. Ashe never caused any trouble, leaving no reason to care why he would be up and moving already. Even at times when Ashe would find himself weeping in the early morning glow, they would make sure to keep just out of earshot.

This Sunday, the silver haired boy was running late-- he couldn’t find one of his shoes, as apparently the night before he had kicked it under his bed without noticing. The sun wouldn’t wait, but he would still be able to catch most of it; enough not to disrupt his usual flow.

But as he turned the corner, it seemed something would indeed disrupt him that morning.

Someone was already there; broad shoulders facing Ashe and hands almost nervously gripping at the ledge behind them. Of course, Ashe knew who it was in an instant-- the only person that size was Dedue, after all. Plus, a handful of days ago the smaller boy had casually mentioned his family tradition to his friend-- that he would have ever considered that the other would remember such a minuscule detail of Ashe’s life, let alone act in the name of it.

Once the surprise melts away, there’s a warmth blooming in Ashe’s chest. One that has become familiar since he enrolled in the academy. Since he had met Dedue.

He takes careful steps over to the other student, placing a gentle hand on his back that causes him to jolt slightly. When Dedue turns his head slightly to see that the person is only Ashe with that typical charming smile of his, he relaxes instantly.

“I was not sure if you were going to make it.” Dedue says slowly, a bit disappointed as Ashe removed his hand so he can take up the spot next to him; but Ashe sits a little too close, he finds himself smiling softly.

“I’d never miss this.” And even though Ashe was speaking on his own ritual, Dedue couldn’t help the way that his heartbeat sped up a bit; as if Ashe was referring to his presence, this shared instant. “If I had known you wanted to come, we could have walked together, you know.”

The little huff in Ashe’s voice was almost too endearing to stand; the larger student only bumped their shoulders together.

“I had not planned on doing so originally. But then I thought of you alone here…” He trails off slightly, not sure what he was trying to convey. Talking had never been his thing, but with Ashe, it was harder but for different reasons-- which was a bit humorous, if you thought about it, as Ashe was the one person Dedue knew would never judge him. 

While Dedue falls silent for a moment, Ashe glances towards him-- he’s always thought Dedue was beautiful, but there was something about the way the golden beams painted his features; it was almost heavenly. That, added to how unguarded the other seemed-- hair still fussed up from sleep, lounge clothes wrinkled and voice still a bit groggy...it took his breath away, the amount of trust Dedue was placing in Ashe. Sure, it seemed like something so small, something that no one else would think anything about, but it meant everything to Ashe. For him of all people to be allowed to see such a side to the outwardly stoic and put together student. 

Ashe is pulled out of his thoughts as Dedue placed a hand lightly on his knee, tips of his ears start to heat up, cheeks quick to follow. 

“Oh, Dedue-- I’m sorry, got lost in my thoughts a bit there.” He laughs nervously, and the other slowly runs his thumb across the other.

“Do not worry...I am sorry that I am disturbing your time.” Something in his tone sounds almost sad-- Ashe is quick to shake his head, hand flying to find a place on top of Dedue’s.

“No, no please-- you are not disturbing anything. Moments like this are meant to share, at least I think so. I haven’t had anyone watch the sunrise with me since coming here, so it’s welcomed, I promise.” Ashe was talking a bit faster than usual, nerves on high as his body refused to allow him to look away from the other.

“Truly, I thought I would have to wait until the next time I am allowed to travel home to have such company...Never would have imagined someone would make time for my silly little tradition--”

Dedue was not someone to ever cut someone off-- it was far too rude to talk over another, no matter the circumstance.

But for the first time, he did.

“Ashe, you are more than worth the effort.” There’s not the slightest bit of hesitation in his voice; the absolute earnest demeanor Dedue shifts into with these words could give Ashe’s own nature a run for his money.

Which is why without any second thoughts, Ashe surges forward to press their lips together with newfound confidence. And after a few seconds, Dedue still hasn’t pulled away. And after a few more, Dedue is kissing back sweetly. And when they finally do part, both boys are grinning with flush dusted faces.

Dedue is the first to speak again.

“We missed the sunrise.” 

Ashe’s free hand makes a home against the other’s cheek, gazing openly with a tender look in his eyes, as if the gradual change into day would never be more memorizing than the Duscaran-- and it never would be, not to Ashe.

“There will be plenty more sunrises.” 

And Dedue can only laugh slightly in awe before leaning back in.

**Author's Note:**

> i think they deserve to be in love and happy. thatse it!
> 
> excited for some good fucking ashedue food this week! hmu on tumblr/twitter @ dumbassology! 
> 
> hope u enjoyed and thanks for reading!!


End file.
